


On My Own

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Male Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin enjoying a little alone time~</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

≪ ⋈ ≫ ╾ Doors are locked, a window...open. The fire is the only source of heat to keep a bare body splayed out across the furs of my bed. I do not move fast to get things over with quickly. If it is only me and my hands; the toy resting at my hip and my thoughts, then I will take my time. Twist at the rods protruding out the sides of my cock that rests against a furred belly. 

It feels good, but definitely not enough to have me coming. Things only just began after all. A thumb will rub at the ball nestled against the slit of my cock, smearing any pre that would have beaded up with the anticipation of events to come. The scent of my oils grows thick within the air when the cork is plucked free from the vial my free hand blindly seeks out. It has me groan when the cool liquids are drizzled out right across my dick and shiver with the way it drips of the sides and onto my stomach. 

I will be a mess, but that matters not when my jaws part with a quiet intake of air with the feel of my empty hand that strokes the vein along the underside of my shaft. It draws out another drop of pre-come that gets smeared across the length with the oils already there. It feels so very good, but of course this is not enough to have me come. The vial of oils is put down after the cork is pushed back inside to prevent it from leaking and my hands set to work on my dick. I will wrap a hand around the girth and play around with it for a few moments, simply enjoying the feel of it all before I proceed to jerk myself up to an orgasm that does not happen yet.

One, two, thrice more will I continue this build up and deny myself release. Thrice times will I feel that sweet edge before I let go of my cock and draw myself back from that delicious end. A panting groan leaves parted lips that are licked for another time when my hands seek out the vial of oils and the toy I have brought to bed with me. The tasty oils will be poured across the length of the stone only after I have worked it into my mouth. It is silly to do when it was only a stone toy, but the weight and feel of it makes me think of having a real prick stuffed into my mouth. 

I will drool and slobber along the cock in my mouth as I moan and take it as deep as it will go. Eyes rolling back in my head as I feel it stretching my throat and making my own cock spurt out a thick drop of pre-come onto my stomach. A needy gasp leaves my throat as I pull the toy free from my mouth and tip the vial onto it and work the oil that slides from the bottle across the stone alongside my spit. The vial is discarded again to free up my hand so I may use it to rub the excess oils along my crack where I have spread my legs wide. Cheeks long since flushed with arousal puff out with the heat breath that leaves my mouth before a moan follows soon after with the press of a single finger into my hole.

Two fingers is all I will need before I can get that toy within my hole that clenches around those digits wriggling about inside. I nearly come when I find my prostate and attack it with relentless fingers, but I cannot...not yet. Not when the toy I still hold in my hands, the toy I lick and stuck at the head while I worked myself open for it. The toy that causes me to moan so goddamn sweetly as it's being pushed within my greedy hole. I cannot wait to have it fill me so the second the head breeches the tight ring of muscle I shove it in completely. 

A near shout erupts from my throat with how good it had felt and I have to let it go, hole clenching around the toy when I feel the way my cock pulses. I still deny myself release and have to wait a few moments to calm down enough to take hold of that stone once more. So very slowly would I begin to pull it back out of my body. So very slowly would I push it right back inside before it is pulled completely free. I will do this a dozen times and ignore my body that has already begun to tremble needily with being denied orgasm so many times already. 

I can feel the way my thighs jump when the head of the toy drags along my prostate when it's push in and I purposely poke at it each time I am stuffed full again. I will growl at myself when my dick jumps with the new fat drop of pre-come that drips off the tip of my cock and clings stickily to my already messy stomach when I thrust it in a little faster then before. By Mahal, I was driving my own self mad and I was nearing my breaking point, but I resisted. I deny myself that orgasm for as long as I can while I alternate different speeds with that toy, different depths I make it go. I will feel the way my teeth have begun to gnaw at my bottom lip and it's only when I slam that toy into my ass this last time; biting at my lip harder then I had meant to that the toy would be yanked free from my ass.

Body visibly shivering with the need to come; visibly taut and glistening with a thick sheen of sweat across my chest, my forehead and with hair a mess I will toss my head back before shouting my pleasures when that toy is thrusted back into my gaping hole. My other hand will take hold of my prick and quickly pick up a fast pace, squeezing the reddened length aching for release. Continued shouts will be forced out of my opened mouth as I race so very quickly towards my end that I work both cock and ass towards. Moans will tangle with whimpers as I finally allow myself to come. And damn was it so fucking worth it. 

Body grows taut, muscles spasm and thighs jump as my hands fight to keep going as thick ropes of come burst from the tip of my cock. They streak across my chest as that toy plows into my ass until my hand stiffens and loses grip, but the hand on my cock keeps going. It fights to wring out every last drop across my arching back and heaving chest that sings it's pleasure. I care not if anyone heard me as I slowly begin to relax on the bed, coming down from such a high with a pleased yet sleepy smile upon my face. I do not move just yet and bask in the after glow before I remove the toy to get it and myself cleaned up before I would crawl back into bed to sleep.

⋘ End ⋙ ╾ ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
